Trouser Arouser
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Carlos manages to drag Logan to a club where he meets a sexy, tall, muscular dancer


AN: I blame American Dad and my own perverted mind.

XXXXX

It was the night after graduation, and Logan wanted something, anything to happen. He was certain that his best friend Carlos felt the same way. He's been lying on Logan's floor all daym griping about having nothing to do.

"Hey, Logie, I have an idea! I know what we can do!"

Carlos sat up, slapped on his helmet and pretty much crawled into Logan's lap, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. Shit. Logan knew that he would do anything the little Latino asked him to do.

"What is it, Carlitos?"

'Well, theres this new club that opened up downtown," Logan had his "hell no" look on his face so Carlos glared. "Come one Logan, We're no longer in high school, we need to live a little, we need to live a little."

The second Logan said yes he kind of regretted it. Knowing Carlos, he'd take him there, see someone hot, and ditch him. Logan hated being alone in a place where he didn't know anybody. It only made him feel like a lonely loser. But, sadly, he had only seen one person resist Carlos' puppy dog eyes, except this little ten year old girl who slapped him upside the head one day.

They waited until 10 that night to head to the club. Carlos got a hold of Logan and made him get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white vneck and a black leather jacket. He hated when Carlos made him dress up, it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Come on Logie," The Latino said, as they waited in line for the club. The cute kid was looking everywhere, already checking out some blond guy. Dear lord, was that guys's eyebrows even real. They took up half of his forehead. Logan repressed the shudder that wanted to wrack his frame, no one's eyebrows should look like that.

They handed the bouncer their IDs and he let them in and Logan felt his jaw drop. The place was prettty cool. Lining each wall were caged, rooms and boxes lined with rice paper, inside there were dancers, both male and female, gyrating their hips to the techno music pulsing through the club.

Carlos was in heaven at the get go, grinding up on Logan, who promptly pushed the Latino away. He didn't want to think him and Carlos were dating. He could see Carlos eyeing up eyebrows from across the room. Logan gave him a nudge and sure enough, Carlos shot off like a rocket, to get his prey.

That, of course, left Logan to fend for himself. He was tempted to leave, but somethign drew him to one of the cages. When he glanced at the dancer, he felt the stirrings of arousal just from watching him dance. He was tall, with Logan chocolate brown locks, hazy eyes that seemed to stare into Logan's very soul. His wash board abs that were on display didn't really hurt his physical appeal either.

The dancer was looking around, staring at everyone, until he glanced at Logan, a smirk crossing his perfect face. He extended his hand and Logan glady accepted. When Logan didn't expect was for the cage to start to move, rising up and over and the only thing Logan could see was the giant mass of writing bodies below him, moving to beat of some ke$ha song.

"Are you going to watch them, or play with me?"

Logan hoped this guy knew what he was getting in to. Logan reached a hand to grasp soft locks, chucking when the boy winced and brought his lips down for a needy kiss. It wasn't sweeet, it wasn't loving, it was carnal and it had James dripping with pre-cum from the get go. It was obvious the little brunette knew what he was doing, and he wasn't about to let James lead.

"I usually top."

'Well, pretty boy, tonight your going to let me fuck you brains out." Logan grabbed the pretty boys's leather clad crotch, 'Does this make you hard? Me, fucking you, while everyone in this club can watch, see me thrust into you, see me MAKE you MINE. Does it make you hard knowing that tonight you'll be my bitch?"

The pretty boy let out a whine from the back of his throat as he bucked his hips into that hand. God, he thought as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he could feel the heat form the guys palm through the leather.

"I'm going to make an assumption that you liked it." Logan popped the button of the pretty boy's leather pants and slid them down his muscular legs, practiaclly salavating at the siight of his thighs tensing, the muscle cording. The fact that he was hard as a rock helped. Logan could see a bead of pre-cum sliding down his shaft and running over his balls. Logan wanted to follow that bead with his tounge.

By the time Logan had the guy naked, Logan himself was hard as hell, but while his pleasure was importanct, he had to make those sinfully full lips scream his name, to make him CRY. Logan knew just the way to do that. His started by pressing his lips to the tan flesh on his neck, nibbling on the skin, barely putting any pressure. He let his tounge swipe across a bead of sweat, moaning at the taste. He was certain this guy made anything taste sweet. And that thought made Logan want to suck his dick , but that would wait.

Logan trailed his lips down to the hard pecs of the dancer, heaven forbid how long he had to work out to get them to look so amazing. He licked his way to a nipple, pausing to grin at the silver nipple ring. He let his tounge circle the bud, before he tugged the ring into his mouth, grinning when he felt a hiss issuing from the pretty boy. Said hiss turned into a lound, drawn out moan when Logan gently pulled. From the way that the dancer's cock twitched against his hip, he has sensitive nippled. Logan promptly stored that information for later.

"Oh god. Sooo good."

Logan bit the other nipple before he licked his way down to those abs he's been eyeing since he's been up in this damn cage. He let his lips suck on his abs, leaving behind a trail of bruises. This might be a one night stand but dammit This guy would remember Logan.

"Hmm, look's like someone's excited to see me."

Logan sucked in the head of the dancer's dick, moaning at the sheer taste of the pre-cum, dear god this boy must eat alot of sugar. Logan couldn't get enough. The sad thing is, knowing that everyone below was watching them only made him suck harder, made him take the cock deeper down his throat. Thank god he had no gag relfex. He almost came when He felt the blunt head of the pretty boys dick touch the back of his throat. He moaned around the shaft and he felt the dancer moan in return, his hand coming to grab Logan's hair. Logan pulled off.

"You listen, Your not allowed to touch me or yourself, pretty boy. "

The dancer let out another while Logan climbed between the others legs, he was on his knees, hands reaching up to caress the dancer's ass, before he spread those tan cheeks, moaning at the sight of his hole twitching. Logan arched his neck, and licked a stripe across afore mention hole. He stiffened his tounge, shoved it inside of the waiting body. He could feel the warmth and it made his mouth water. Before he could stop it, a little bit of drool leaked from the side of his mouth. They guy literally was mouthwatering.

The pretty boy was moaning and it was spurring Logan on. He made sure he bathed the inside of the dancer before he removes his lips, only to replace them with his fingers. He makes sure to stretch him carefully, he doens't want to hurt him. As soon as the dancer is loose, Logan makes him bend over with his hand on the cage bars and his ass on display. Logan quickly strips out of his clothes, his prince albert shinning in the light. It makes Logan smirk before he sinks in. He knows he should use a condom but dammit who cares, the dancer was hot and Logan loved it.

He was thrusting, the dancer was shifting his hips back. That's when the pretty boys' face scrucnched up in pleasure. He let out a high pitched moan.

'God, you have a piercing?"

It spurred them both on and they both came with a shout, Logan painted the inside of Logan white and the pretty boy getting rice paper. Once they've calmed down, Logan pulled out of the pretty boy and got dressed, before helping the dancer.

"My name is Logan."

The dancer grinned. "I'm James."

They were lowered back onto the floor and they quickly snuck out so no one would reconise them. James handed Logan a sip of paper and a kiss on the lips before he ran off to the bar, looks like he had to bartend. A quick look down and Logan saw a phone number, which made him grin, until he heard a cough.

The was Carlos looking dishevelled and utterly deflowered. Carlos took one look at Logan, than he shrieked. 'Oh my god! I masutrabated to you having sex in a cage with a complete stranger!"

XXXXX

An: I know it got rused at the end but it's midnight and I want sleep.


End file.
